Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-034187 (Patent Document 1) discloses a rotor in which a resin material fills a space between a hole provided in a rotor core and a permanent magnet embedded in the hole so as to secure the permanent magnet to the rotor core.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-352702 (Patent Document 2) discloses an outer rotor having an adhesive pool in an end portion in the width direction of a magnetized surface of a magnet.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-357347 (Patent Document 3) discloses a rotor in which a groove is provided in an end plate for the purpose of avoiding a caulked portion of a laminated steel.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-354722 (Patent Document 4) discloses a rotor in which a caulked portion of a laminated steel is provided inward in the radial direction with respect to a permanent magnet.
In the rotor disclosed in Patent Document 1, the rotor core includes another hole for injecting a resin therefrom in addition to the hole into which the magnet is inserted. As a result, the strength of the rotor core could be deteriorated, or there could be any influence on the magnetic characteristic, in some cases. In addition, downsizing of the rotor is hindered.
In the rotor disclosed in Patent Document 2, a central portion in the width direction of the magnet is supported by the rotor core on the outer peripheral side of the rotor core, and thus a stress generated on the rotor core at this portion increases.
In the case where a groove is provided in an end plate as disclosed in Patent Document 3, the surface pressure between the rotor core and the end plate could be excessively increased in some cases. Patent Document 4 does not disclose a structure with which this problem can be sufficiently solved.